Reboot
Text Liedlyrics ( Quelle : Duran - Duran / Save a prayer ) thumb|center|335 px 'Kapitelübersicht' Einführung - Abschied von Karo - Marie ruft an - Maries Leben nach dem 2 Besuch - Marie wird etwas verschwiegen, sie will zu Erik doch sie bleiben Kapitel : Der Neue - Erik muss sich integrieren - für ihn ist klar das er keine Therapie braucht, er will nach Hause - Bernard ist mit Erik der gesund wirkt im Bus unterwegs - sie sitzen im Zug und unterhalten sich über Belangloses - am Bahnhof erwartet ihn Suza mit Izzy und er zeigt sich das einige Zeit verstrichen ist - Erik ist dünn, hat kaum noch Muskeln, er bekommt bei seiner Ankunft einen Tagesplan mit Zeiten an die er sich zu halten hat - Falk ist es der die Gruppe diese Woche hauptsächlich betreut mit Bernard, Winter und Dane im Wechsel, sie wohnen wie Familien in verschieden Wohngruppen - Erik kommt zu Christian auf das Zimmer , zu seiner Wohngruppe gehören die Geschwister Conny und Leif, Alexa und Stefan , Finn und Rose - sie lernen sich in der Sitzung kennen - zur Begrüßung spielen sie ihm einen Streich, für den sie sich auch alle verantworten müssen - Job bei Rotmann Die Wahrheit - Erik hat keine Zeit für Mitleid er ist mit Conny beschäftigt das sie aus seinem Leben verschwindet - sie sind wie Feuer und Wasser - Bernard muss ihn jeden Abend einreiben, er fragt ihnüber Conny aus - er sollte sie in Gruppensitzung selber fragen, Erik empfand es als zu privat - er schrieb an Caro ohne Rückantwort - Erik mied das Schwimmbad und er holte sie nur ab - Conny fragt ihn aus , aber Erik lenkte ihn ab - Conny begann die Gruppensitzung und Erik musste sich mit ihr auseinander setzen - Suza, Karo und Nicolas besuchten Erik über die Ferien - Karo beichtet die Beziehung zu Nicolas - Suza´s Vehältnis zu Falk, wirft Fragen auf Kapitel : Verlangen - Conny und Erik finden endlich einen Weg zu einander - auch Leif und Erik freunden sich an - Erik öffnet sich - Vorbereitung für die Verhandlung beginnen - Bernard kommt die Beziehung komisch vor, nach dem Stress - Conny gesteht ihre Abhängkeit, dabei stellt sich raus, wie schwerwiegend Erik´s Problem ist - sie dürfen sich nur unter Aufsicht sehen, für Bernard ist das ein kleiner Rückschlag - Rebecca hat es auf conny abgesehen - Erik veraschiedet sich mit Bernard - Erik beginnt Beziehung der Fischers zu hinterfragen und zu sabotieren - Labbock taucht auf Kapitel : Flashback - Erik muss mit der neuen Familiensituation klar kommen - Erik trifft Katleen wieder, sie ist hauptsächlich verantwortlich - Erik wird auf den Prozess vorbereitet - Brandner verweigert die Aussage - Erik beschließt sich ihm zu stellen - Erik will seine Aussage im Gericht machen, als Brandner aussagt und es auskostet, Marie und Erik kommen um ihre Aussage - Erik und Marie wollen sich treffen, ein letztes Mal - Erik muss mit der neuen Familiensituation klar kommen - Erik trifft Katleen wieder, sie ist hauptsächlich verantwortlich - Brandner verweigert die Aussage - Erik beschließt sich ihm zu stellen - Erik will seine Aussage im Gericht machen, als Brandner aussagt und es auskostet, Marie und Erik kommen um ihre Aussage - Erik und Marie treffen sich ein letztes Mal - er hat eine Bitte an die Kommissarin , Brandner sucht die Aufmerksamkeit mit schnellen Prozessende, so dass Marie nicht mehr aussagen braucht, Marie verpasst Erik erneut - Erik schließt mit der Vergangenheit und gönnt seiner Familie die Beziehungen, sie streichen sein altes Zimmer für seinen neuen Bewohner - Bernard äußert sich über den Vorfall gegenüber Suza, sie möchte das er bei ihnen bleibt und nach der Zeit der braucht heimkommt Leif bestimmt und Conny sieht zu während Erik macht was er sagt, und sie in einem Bett landen o. Zutun Kapitel : Leere - während Bernard weiter mit ihnen arbeitet, kommen Conny und Leif in Rebeccas Gruppe - Erik hat es nicht verkraftet das über ihm ein Mensch hingerichtet wurde und nun wurde ihm klar wie gut es ihm tat jemanden zu haben wie die Geschwister, die Wochen neben ihren toten Eltern verbracht hatten - Bernard und Erik fuhren gemeinsam zur Geburt seines Bruders nach für 2 Wochen Hause - Conny und Leif wurden durch das Zutun von Rebecca rausgeworfen - Bernard setzt sich mit Falk auseinander, erste sichtbare Risse in in ihrer Freundschaft zeigen sich - Bernard sucht die Geschwister, kehrt ohne Ergebnisse zurück und droht mit rechtlichen Konsequenzen - Erik bemerkt ein paar Tage später ihr Fehlen und fragt nach - Er will Falk alles erklären, doch der will nicht zu Hören - Erik macht weiter, wie auch Bernard, eines Tages bekommen sie einen Hinweis den sie zusammen nachgehen - für Erik ist es ein Schock , Bernard bezahlt die Beerdigung aus eigener Tasche - Erik ist angeschlagen, als Katleen auftaucht Kapitel : Bummerang - Erik wie Marie sollen Polizeischutz bekommen, doch Erik weigert sich und lehnt es ab so wird er unbemerkt beschattet - Erik hat den Alptraum - Erik nähert sich Rebecca an sie haben nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten sogar Spaß - Erik betrinkt sich heimlich und sie ließt ihn auf - Erik bringt Rebecca ihn dazu ihm zu Vertrauen so wie er ihr - Erik legt Rebecca rein - Falk will selbst in der Verfänglichen Situation seiner Frau Profi bleiben, aber durch Bernard gab es einen Zeugen - Erik bestätigt das es von ihm ausging und er spricht auch seine Vermutung ihm gegenüber aus, zu der Falk nur eine waage Aussage tätigt - Bernard kündigt, nachdem alles weitestgehend vertuscht wurde - Erik kommt zu Rotmann - Jonas besucht ihn das erste Mal mit seiner neuen Frau und Erik sieht ein wie verschieden sie sind und er doch immer schon sein Vater war - sie haben alles geteilt und daran erinnern sie sich, nur kam dann das schwierige Alter mit elf ( Rebecca hat Conny und ihren Bruder aus dem Projekt geworfen, Bernard und Erik suchen sie / Erik erfährt von Karos neuer Beziehung / seine Mutter will neu heiraten / Erik itrigiert Kapitel : Reeboot 2.1. - Erik führt seine Behandlung unter einem neuen Therapeuten fort - Rotmann´s Hündin Juli hat Nachwuchs - Erik bleibt über das Verordnete Maß und beginnnt eine Ausbildung bei Rothmann - Labbock taucht paranoid und runter gekommen bei Erik auf, er ist hinter Brandner her und vermutet ihn früher oder später hier, er äußert seinen Verdacht um das was zwischen Marie und Erik war von dem sie keine Ahnung hatten - Rotmann eskortierte Labbock hinaus und Erik hat mit sich zu tun - daraufhin besucht ihn Katleen und erfährt von Labbocks Trunksucht und der Entlassung und das er sich das Leben genommen hat sie hat Karo und Nicolas dabei, aber er will nicht mit ihnen reden - Falk fängt sie ab, und läd sie zu einem unabhängigen Essen ein, Erik geht und Katleen setzt sich zu ihm -Erik macht einen Kurzbesuch und trifft endlich Marie, aber er hält Abstand) Kapitel : Reeboot 2.2 - bis auf eine Sitzung in der Woche hat Erik wenig mit Falk zu tun - Falk ist in Mitten der Scheidung von Rebecca - Bernard ist dabei sich im Pflegedienst etwas auf zu bauen und wartet auf seine Auszahlung, Alex folgt ihm - Erik telefoniert mit Nils und Suza - Falk sollte sich überlegen was wichtig war, er hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, es war ihr Projekt und jetzt nach seinem Ausscheiden wollte er das es funktionierte - Falk besuchte Erik´s Spiele über die Saison, er lebte ein normales Leben bei Rotmann, seine Ausbildung und Schule liefen gut - sie hatten gewonnen, noch zwei Spiele dieser Art und sie wären Regionalmeister und es sprach nichts dagegen - sie feierten ihren Sieg wie auch die Niederlagen bei Netti mit einem ausführlichen Trinkgelage ( Erik hat Alpträume und trifft auf einen heruntergekommenen Labbock, der ihn für seine Miseré verantwortlich macht) Kapitel : Reboot 2.3 - Christian wird regelrecht hingerichtet - Erik erfährt vom Tod Benedikt´s und seiner neuen Frau - ebenso erzählt er ihn wie er Labbock so klein gekriegt hat, das er ihn selbst gebeten hatte ihn um zu bringen, er hatte mehr von ihm erwartet - er maltretiert Christian ebenso wie Erik - Brandner lässt Erik wissend das er an seinen Verletzungen sterben würde zurück - Rotmann findet Erik, zusammen mit Falk rettet er sein Leben - als Rotmann nach Hause fährt hört er vom Polizeifunk das es ausserhalb einen Unfall mit einem ausgebrannten Wagen gab, in dem 2 Opfer lagen und eine weitere Person vor Ort verstorben sei ( alle hatten mit Erik´s Vernehmung zu tun ) - Rotmann legt sich schlafen - Christian wird regelrecht hingerichtet - Erik erfährt vom Tod Benedikt´s und seiner neuen Frau - ebenso erzählt er ihn wie er Labbock so klein gekriegt hat, das er ihn selbst gebeten hatte ihn um zu bringen, er hatte mehr von ihm erwartet - er maltretiert Christian ebenso wie Erik - Brandner lässt Erik wissend das er an seinen Verletzungen sterben würde zurück - Rotmann findet Erik, zusammen mit Falk rettet er sein Leben - als Rotmann nach Hause fährt hört er vom Polizeifunk das es ausserhalb einen Unfall mit einem ausgebrannten Wagen gab, in dem 2 Opfer lagen und eine weitere Person vor Ort verstorben sei - Rotmann legt sich schlafen ( Die Polizei findet den ausgebrannten Flucht PKW + 2 Leichen im Kofferraum ) Kapitel : Fortsetzung folgt... - Maries Vater erhält einen Anruf - sie beschließen den Umzug - in Mitten des Umzuges bekommt er einen weiteren Anruf, Erik ist über den Berg und erst jetzt sagen sie Marie die Wahrheit - Marie geht raus und spielt an ihrem kleinen Altar, sie malt Kenny die Augen schwarz ( Die Polizei findet den ausgebrannten Flucht PKW + 2 Leichen im Kofferraum )